Robbed!
by destroy this city of delusion
Summary: The Host Club has been robbed and Haruhi is missing. But how are these mysterious events linked? And will the boys work together to help their friends? R&R maybe a bit of KyoyaxHaruhi and the end On Hiatus Sorry!
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own OHSHC or any characters. I only own the plot.**

* * *

><p>Robbed!<p>

Things are going swimmingly with Haruhi. It's that time at the start of a relationship when you just always have to be together and can't bear to be apart. Most people are probably jealous of me, but that's the way it should be. As president of the Host Club all the girls are at my command. We are as strong as ever, and more and more girls are coming.

All this new business matters to me of course, but only one girl has my heart. How cheesy does that sound? I know she sometimes finds me a little over dramatic and posh, but that's just me. She likes me for it I guess. We see each other every day at school, but we make a point of having one romantic night out every week. Most nights she comes back to mine anyway, after school, but if we go out then it keep the romance moving.

Haruhi sometimes shows me around the commener parts of town. So many interesting things to see! Cafes that have food I have never tasted, Clothes shops with clothes just made form comfier, cheap cotton, and people who are just so friendly to anyone that they see in the street.

The Host Club was bustling. There was no theme, just the original trademark look. The twins have begged me to let them stop their 'brotherly forbidden love' acts, but I completely refuse. Girls love what they do, and takings would drop sharply if they stopped.

Everyone seemed to be having a good time, but Kyoya was looking worried.

"How are the figures look Kyoya?"

We couldn't be losing money could we? More and more clients sign up everyday. Music Room #3 is famous throughout Ouran Academy!

He looked down at the collection of graphs scattered in front of him nervously.

"We've been robbed."

A few quick phone calls and the bank was alerted. The account was locked, the number changed, and an investigation started. When all our clients had left, I broke the news to the others. Hunny started crying, the twins started making jokes, and Mori went pale.

"It's no major amount of money, it's just that we may have to cut back a bit and work harder."

A cloud hung over us. The atmosphere was so thick, you could cut it with a knife. (an overused expression) One by one everyone left.

I decided to walk home alone that night. Haruhi is studying for the end of term exams at her house, and none of the club were up for going out. Thinking about it, I haven't seen Haruhi since Monday. I don't see why everyone was so upset by the robbery. I mean, we can make the money back easily! It's not like we haven't been in debt before. Well it has been a long week I guess, and maybe they are nervous about their exams. Even Kyoya seemed stressed, and that is very out of character.

I made a decision to ring Kyoya when I got home. Something fishy was going on. I could smell it a mile off.

"Kyoya? Are you there?"

"Oh, hello Tamaki..." his voice trailed off.

"What's up Kyoya? The boys were acting weird when I told them what happened? It's not as bad as it looks."

"They were just shocked, nothing to worry about. We need to start thinking about making our money back."

"Yeah, yeah, probably. Have you seen Haruhi recently?" There was silence. "Kyoya?"

"Um, she's probably studying hard. I'd better go Tamaki, bye." He rang off quickly. I could definitely sense something eerie. To take my mind off it, I put the TV on.

"_Teenage Girl Gone Missing. Goes By The Name Of Haruhi Fujioka. Last Seen On Monday Before School."_

WHAT? I couldn't believe it! Okay. I must stop panicking. There is probably some rational explanation for this. Maybe she got lost, or went to see a friend, or...or...oh my god. She is in trouble. I can see it. I don't even grab a coat as I rush for the door. She's out there somewhere.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Did you enjoy? This will quite probably develop from a one shot into a story. I had to plots in mind, and i have kinda merged them together! <strong>

**I have Co-Written a HaruhixHikaru on Pineapple Girl 1997's account, so if you enjoyed this, then please check it out! .net/s/7353324/1/The_trip**

**okay, so a bit of Self Advertising there, but i think you would REALLY enjoy it if you enjoyed this!**

**Please Review, cos it makes my day! XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC or any characters. I do own the plot. **

**AN: Okay, I have nearly finished watching the episodes, so any mistakes, please forgive me! This is the chapter form Kyoya POV. so we'll see Pineapple Girl 1997 (thanks for reviewing)**

* * *

><p><strong>Robbed!<strong>

Kyoya's P.O.V.

Mum and Dad called me down that morning for a family meeting to discuss money. We have this about once a month, so I can keep the records in check with the accountants.

"Hi Mum" I yawned as I walked into the drawing room clutching my clipboard full of paper. I like to carry it around with me at all times, and I needed all kinds of documents just in case.

"Hello Kyoya." Her tone was not a pleasant as normal, and I sensed something was wrong. But I did not go into it.

The meeting was long and drawn out. My brain was not in gear that morning, but the atmosphere around the table was generally grim. We were losing money rapidly, and nothing we were doing was making it better.

"We need to find money somewhere. Otherwise we will all have no money at all by the end of the financial year." My dad was terrified. He had worked his whole life to get this much money, and he was not going to give up. My mum was beside herself! She was welling up every few minutes, and it pained me to see her like that.

I knew I had to do something for them. I went straight up to my room after a solemn lunch, to think of what I could do to help my parents. I could leave school and get a job. But that would narrow my options of work. Maybe we could just cut back a bit. A few less posh restaurant meals, cut down our caviare purchases and a few less deep baths in the day. We could survive until we got out of this mess.

Then I had a brainwave! The Ootori Family Foundation have donated thousands of pounds to the school, and they might be able to give something back to save us from bankruptcy.

* * *

><p>So I made it my mission to talk to the headteacher the next day. His office was not far from Music Room #3, so I went straight after Tamaki let us leave.<p>

"Um, Sir, I was wondering if you would..."

"Spit it out boy!" He was scary at the best of times.

"The Ootori family are having money problems. We, no, I was wondering if you could give something back from all the money we have donated to Ouran Academy. Not all of it, but just some." I hoped this was polite enough.

"MONEY BACK? You think we can afford to give you the money?"

"Well, yes actually I have seen the financial figures from the past year and-"

"Spying on our figures? How DARE you?"

"I was just looking...well..sorry to have bothered you Sir."

"Don't even think of taking the money from the accounts Kyoya. Your Host Club brings in our main profit apart from tuition fees. And you never know what might happen if you steal from us."

"I wouldn't dream of it." I left his office silently.

Well that was it I thought. My family were doomed for a commoners life. But what would happen if I stole? Tamaki would kill me of course, but he doesn't like losing a penny from one customer. I decided to tell the rest of the club my predicament and see their thoughts.

"Steal? How could you do that Mummy!" Hunny was taking it seriously, but I knew he would have forgotten about it by this afternoon.

"I think, if it's to help your family, then do it. I mean, what could the Headteacher do?" Hikaru and Kaoru were understanding, and they had just about persuaded me to do it.

It didn't take me long. I knew the way into the accounts (being the accountant of the club) and it was easy to fiddle it. I felt guilty right through, and I knew it was out of character for me.

Tamaki saw we'd been robbed today. I didn't tell him of course, but he is fretting. Not only that, but Haruhi is missing.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed it! a bit short, but hope you enjoyed! Please review, because it makes my day! and I will give you a virtual COOKIE. (double choc chip) :D <strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC or any characters. I only own the plot.**

* * *

><p><span>Haruhi P.O.V<span>

It's Hanami time of the year here in Japan. The academy is surrounded by Sakura (cherry blossom tree) trees and it makes the building look almost enchanted. Pathways are swimming with fallen petals. Behind the music rooms there is a little group of Sakura trees that I always feel are magical. There is a bench in the centre, and I come here to study, think, and write. Mainly I use it as my Tamaki-Free time. Time to get away from the loud, show-off-y creature that is my boyfriend. Don't get me wrong, he's a really nice person and all, but you have to shake him off sometimes. We do get plenty of alone time though in his house. I say house, I mean MANSION. Seriously, I think you could fit the population of Shanghai in that place! It's beautiful though I have to admit. An avenue of trees line the driveway and lead up to a monster of a front door. A moat and drawbridge would not look out of place here. Then a butler OPENS THE DOOR FOR YOU. Why can't I open the door myself? Do Tamaki's family have a fear of doors? Door-a-phobia?

It's ridiculous and amazing at the same time.

"Haruhi Fujoika?" It was Yuzuru Suoh. The chairman of the school, and Tamaki's father. I don't think he knows about me and Tamaki yet, Tamaki is not very close to him.

"Yes...?"

"You're coming with me."

Next thing I knew he was grabbing me by the wrist and walking towards the car park. There was another man in the driver's seat of Yuzuru's car as if to make a quick getaway. He threw me in the back seat of the car and pulled the seatbelt tightly across my chest. I started asking questions. He wasn't too keen on that.

"What are you doing? Where are we going? What do you want with me?"

"Punishment. Your friends have betrayed you."

With that he pulled a piece of cloth around my face and tied it at the back. Betrayed? My only friends at Ouran are the Host Club, and they would never betray me. Would they?

We were not going in the direction of the Suoh mansion; we went towards a district even my area thinks is rough. It's more or less a slum, with makeshift shacks, shabby market stalls and open sewers. The stench was leaking into the car and I had to cover my nose. I looked out of the window and saw malnourished children begging on the streets that should be at school. Many charity fairs happened to help these people, but I never see any difference in their quality of life.

The car carried on going away from there until we reached a street that was lined with terrace houses. The bare red brick and small, metal framed windows reminded me of a prison. Then I realised. I was being kidnapped. And this would be my prison. The car pulled up on the kerb and stopped with a jolt. I undid my seatbelt just as Yuzuru pushed me out of the car onto the pavement. I got a shard of broken glass in my hand and pained shot through me. Blood started dripping down my arm and I was on the verge of tears. I needed to get out of here! His friend passed me a dirty cloth to mop my blood up and I did so, though risking infection. But that was the least of my worries.

* * *

><p><strong>An: So long chapters are not my speciality, but i tried hard at getting into Haruhi's mind. Next chapter will be better, as the tension is starting build! Thanks to all my reviewers! PLEASE REVIEW I will give a shout out to you all next chapter! Follow me on Twitter wizemidgetofOZ <strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Ouran in any way **

**Okay, I've been working dead hard on making this chapter longer than usual, so enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span>Tamaki P.O.V<span>

I still can't quite believe it. My darling Haruhi has gone, and no-one has any idea what has happened. Kyoya and the others have been avoiding me as much as possible. Why aren't they there when I need them? MY girlfriend has just been kidnapped, and they act like they couldn't care less. Are they really my friends? I would care them if anything like this happened to them. I have taken to sitting in this little copse at the back of the school. All the cherry blossom has gone, so it looks a bit grim now, but it's secluded and quiet.

Today I found a purse behind the bench in the copse. It was Haruhi's, and she'd been looking for this for weeks. I ran my fingers over the fabric and the little embroidered flower in the centre. Tears welled up in my eyes. I didn't know where she was, how she was and whether she would be okay. She must be terrified. I am, and I'm not the one who's been kidnapped.

Okay, so my trip out to try and find her was unsuccessful, but I know the police are working round the clock to find her. And not just the commoners police, Kyoya's family private police force that are the best in the business. Well I am not going to pay the Ootori family half my money and not get the elite. I have no idea where Haruhi could be. What conditions could she be in?

"I know nothing Tamaki. I am sorry son. You and your friends must miss her."

"I do miss her. I love her father. We are a couple..."

"WHAT? I mean, well done son, I'm glad you have someone. We are all worrying to death about Haruhi. You know she's a commoner?"

"Yes I know! I have been to her house," I shudder at the memories, "Her dad is a tranny, but he's nice all the same."

"Transvestite? Ohhh...but as long as you're happy Tamaki."

"I am, well, I was..."

All through this conversation I could see a glint in my father's eye. Like he knew something. I hope he isn't hiding anything from me. We were never super close, but he doesn't keep secrets from me.

Kyoya is still fretting about this robbery. I have told him over and over that we will make the money back in no time. But he is developing dark circles around his eyes and his face looks paler everyday. He says he is fine but I don't believe him. Hunny is the same. Except he has red rimmed eyes as if he's been crying. Hunny would cry if a plant died, let alone his friend being kidnapped. Our clients feel sorry for us all and are coming more and more to cheer us up. Which I suppose is good for business. NO Tamaki! You are worried about Haruhi, and not letting extra business change your feelings for her.

Kyoya P.O.V

I keep telling myself it's a coincidence about Haruhi's kidnapping. But I know it's not. I should never have done it. What possessed me? I wouldn't dream of stealing usually! I hate myself for what I did and I will never forgive myself for putting Haruhi and Tamaki through this. And no-one has any idea where Haruhi is and how she is. My family's private police force are trying hard and I reassure Tamaki of that everyday. I should tell Tamaki what I did. I have to! But I can't can I? What would he do to me? I have to be honest with him. He is my best friend, and has been for years and I would hate it if he kept anything this big from me.

"Kyoya? Is that you?" Oh no. It's mum, she must have heard me come in.

"Um, yes, hello mum..."

"What's with the gloomy-ness?"

"WHAT'S WITH TH- Oh god mum! My friend has just been kidnapped, I have stolen from the school-" I clapped my hand over my mouth. Why did I have to say that?

"You did WHAT? Stole? I'm sorry about Haruhi, but why did you steal? And from the school as well! The Suohs are our biggest friends and now they will hate us! We'll have to tell them of course, I couldn't keep something like this from them..." And so she went on and on until I stopped her.

"Mum. Mr Suoh knows. And I think he kidnapped Haruhi as well."

"He wouldn't! No, no, no, I know that family and they're the nicest people I've met. You're talking rubbish Kyoya."

I talked her through the conversation I had had with Mr. Suoh. He eyes grew wider with every sentence and she was hanging on my every word. If I started to mumble then the would shout at me to speak up.

"Well, well, well, this puts a whole new light on things... I didn't know he had it in him Suoh. Though he is very organised so I could see him pulling it off to perfection...and I can't see you stealing just to help me and your father. Although Tamaki is paying us masses to investigate..." She went off again and I left her to it. She will be going on about this for days until she realises she should tell the police. But we can't, because I'm a thief.

This thought follows me round all evening. I can't concentrate through essays, I can't think about the Host Club, I can't even add up simple numbers. I should own up to this, but I can't bring myself to it. And every day that I don't tell, it's another day without Haruhi.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay OKAY! I admit it! I can't write long chapters! But I'm practising, so please keep reading! I wonder if anyone can work out what's going to happen next...<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OHSHC**

**Well, it's been a while, but i wanted to keep the story going. If you like stories that are updated at regular intervals, then this one is not gonna be your fave, but I will continue writing when I can, because I love the story! Thanks reviewers, I hope you enjoy...**

* * *

><p>Robbed!<p>

Haruhi's P.O.V

They were treating my surprisingly well here. The house is bigger than my house, but it's not much smarter on the inside. I get fed regularly and I get to shower daily. I never for one minute wondered why at all. I just thought they were being nice. God, I was so naïve. What was I thinking? Just going along with all this. Why couldn't I just go back home? I still had no idea why I was here. I just can't picture any of the boys betraying me. I thought Tamaki loved me. Maybe I was wrong. Maybe he used me, and to get what he wanted I had to end up in this prison. And what did it have to do with his dad?

"Miss Fujioka?" Mr Suoh's accomplice shouted, "Come here now. And look good."

"Yes…umm…" I only just realised I didn't even know his name. And 'look good'? What did that even mean? But I didn't let it bother me. I put on my smartest blouse and trousers and brushed my hair. When I got downstairs the accomplice laughed.

"I said look good! Ha! Put this on," he smirked. He pulled out an outfit that only took one word to describe. Slutty. And that was so not me. It's the kind of thing the prostitutes round my area wear. But I still didn't see what was to come. Obediently, I got changed into the outfit and threw my coat on over the top. I could see the car outside, I wasn't going out just in that, I have principles.

"Come on. Get in the car." He was ordering me around like I was some kind of slave. Well, maybe that's what I am now.

I couldn't have been less prepared for what he made me do that night. Shoved me into some club, took my coat and told me that if I made some money tonight, I could have the next 2 days off. 2 days? It took me a while to twig what was going on. But I soon realised when I saw the other girls in there. Prostitution. I knew I had to do my best or there would be serious consequences. 2 days is enough time for me to work out an escape plan, or for someone to come and find me. So I went in there and held my head high. I put off some off the men at first, but I really wanted this to be over as soon as possible. Looking around I saw girls that had obviously been doing this for a while. Who knows whether they were being forced, or they needed the money or whether they were doing it out of choice.

After about an hour some 'couples' were already leaving. I'd better get my act together, or Mr Suoh and his friend will just keep making me do this. So I do my best 'sexy' walk to the nearest bloke.

"Well Helloo, what have we here?" That sneer in his voice made me shudder and I had no idea what to do next.

"Hi…sexy" I could picture Hikaru and Kaoru laughing at me as I said it. I was trying to copy what some other girl had said near me earlier. But I am pretty sure I sounded like a fool.

"You new at this? Well, you'll learn quickly. Come here," he grabbed my round the waist and pulled me towards him. He kissed my neck and face all over. Before I knew it we were out the door and I was being pushed into a taxi.

The next morning I got up and left as quickly as possible. I grabbed the money he had left me and shoved it in my pocket. I just wanted to get out of there. When I got out, I hadn't a clue where I was, so I just ran. But just as started to run someone pulled me back. I turned around, not showing how terrified I was. Luckily it was the accomplice and not the guy from last night.

"Give me the money. Get in the car." I did just as I was told. When I looked at the money I was surprised how much the guy gave me just for that. Not that I can remember what happed. He miust have poured alcohol into me so I wouldn't remember it and tell the police.

When I got back I just collapsed onto my bed. Fragments of last night were coming back to me, and I wanted to keep them away. I tried thinking of an escape plan, but nothing came to mind. I thought Tamaki would come and save me, but apparently not. What was I thinking? Why did I agree to be his girlfriend? I hated him for all those years, and when I finally think that I love him, he betrays me! I will have to take matters into my own hands.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT WITH ME?" I don't know what got into me. I usually try to be calm and polite, but this was too much. "WHY am I here? What has Tamaki done?"

"It's what my son hasn't done." Oh damn. Mr Suoh just walked in the door. "He failed to stop his friend trying to commit a crime."

"His friend? One of the club?" I was relievd that it wasn't Tamaki, but I still couldn't imagine anyone else doing anything wrong.

"I can tell you nothing more about their identity. All I can say is that you were taken as their punishment, and until they repay for the damage done, you will stay under our control."

"DAMAGE? And why should I be punished for what some person did?" This was just unfair.

"Go upstairs now child. And don't come down again without our permission."

Well that as interesting. Not Tamaki, but someone else. And now I am stuck up here just to think. I haven't even done anything apart from my little outburst this afternoon. I just wish I could get out. The windows are boarded up, the front door is always locked, and I wouldn't kno where to go anyway if I did escape.

_Rat-a-tat-tat_

"Hello? Who's there?" I head the wooden boards being ripped off the window.

"Haruhi? Is that you?" Kyoya Ootori. My Saviour.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it, and keep reading for more! Please review with any tips, or praise! :D Next chapter coming up soon, so don't go anywhere...<strong>


End file.
